Specimen 9 (Taker)
Specimen 9 (A.K.A. Taker) is a randomly encountered specimen found in Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion. It can appear anywhere from Room 51 onwards. Where it was originally encountered and how it was contained is currently unknown, but it was supposedly killed and dismantled by GL Labs due to it being too difficult to contain. Specimen 9 is a skull-shaped mass of clay that accrues mass by killing and devouring its victims. It moves by floating through the air, yet waves from side to side as if the creature is taking steps. It also has two visible appendages which may be shoulders or legs. Specimen 9 appears to be a realistic looking humanoid skull except for the fact that its torso and legs are incomplete, and that it is coloured in a red and black tint. It has no eyes, making it look more like a skull and short strings for legs or shoulders surrounded by black material. Starting from Room 51, players may occasionally enter a room with three paths: a door to the left, a dead end to the right, and a long dark hallway straight ahead. After travelling down the long dark hallway for a while, the walls will gradually close in on the player until they can no longer move. After another second or two, Specimen 9 will appear at the end of the hall and turn and quickly rush to the player, filling the screen with its face at the time of contact. Most of the screen becomes red, with a huge wall of text composed solely of "TAKE THE DEAD TO", which references the fact that Specimen 9 "Takes the dead", at least according to the CAT-DOS. Aside from this, Specimen 9 can appear in any room if the player stays idle for a certain amount of time. If this happens, Specimen 9 will give a sound warning for its arrival before appearing from the room's door, and will begin to chase the player. It moves quickly and depletes the health bar by 60%. Specimen 9 will not move or appear when the game is paused. If the Karamari Hospital DLC is active, specimen 9 will never appear. At the end of the game, Specimen 9 transforms into a humanoid version of itself, and attacks the player in a "final boss" battle in which it has a variety of unique moves, each move getting stronger the more injured it is. *Specimen 9 appears to have modified or corrupted its own CAT-DOS entry, implying it may have psychic powers. *Specimen 9 is one of the three specimens that can kill the player on contact, the others being Specimen 7 and Specimen 12 (while the player is inside the mansion). **It is also the only specimen to attack the player in any room if they leave the game idle for too long unpaused. **Specimen 9 is additionally the only specimen that can kill the player in safe rooms (the elevator, CAT-DOS room, Minigames room, etc.) *As of now, Specimen 9 is the only specimen deemed so hard to contain that it had to be dismantled. *Specimen 9 and Specimen 1 are the only specimens not to have a themed room and can be encountered any time throughout the game. *There is a CAT-DOS Easter egg, which can be triggered by going into "Modify House Layout" 6 times. After doing that, going into Specimen 9's data will yield results of other random "Specimens". *Specimen 9 is very similar to Red from the NES Godzilla Creepypasta: **Both have a red/black color scheme, and have a highly disturbing, skeletal appearance. **Both pursue the player and instantly kill them upon contact until their final fight, although Red is, for the most part, possible to outrun. **Both are final bosses. **Both are associated with highly disturbing, discordant "music". **Both can be considered main or major antagonists. Category:Disasters In The Spooky Asylum (Offical)